ethsharfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethshar of the Spices
thumb Ethshar of the Spices is the south-eastern most of the Three Ethshars, and is divided from the Small Kingdoms by the Gulf of the East. Near the end of the Great War, and for a number of years after, it was commonly called Azrad's Ethshar, as it was the base for Admiral Azrad. The name persists among the immortals of Ethshar. While considered unusual and archaic it is recognizable by modern individuals due to the consistency of the name Azrad among the overlords of the city. At one point, during the earliest days of the Great War it was called New Ethshar, though this name had long since been forgotten by all but a few immortals by the end of the Great War. Ethshar of the Spices has been, and remains, the major transit point between the Ethshars and the Small Kingdoms and the overlord of the city remains responsible for the administration of order at sea rather than defense of the Hegemony's land borders. With the gradual decommisioning of the navy after the end of the Great War this became something of an empty expectation. The navy is theoretically supposed to maintain a hundred ships; it has three, one of them being a purely ceremonial vessel that's more or less the overlord's personal yacht, and they don't see much action. The city does still own and operate a shipyard, building and selling ships has become a source of income for the overlord's government. The Inn at the Bridge, the establishment of Valder the Innkeeper, sits about a day's travel north of the city. =Landmarks= Category:Ethshar of the Spices * Overlord's Palace Gates There are four gates into Ethshar of the Spices, the fourth being added just after the end of the War. * Westgate * Newgate in the city's southwestern corner * Southgate * Eastgate Neighborhoods * Allston * New City * Shiphaven * Westgate * Westwark * Spicetown * Fishertown * Old City * New Merchants' Quarter * Old Merchants' Quarter * Wizards' Quarter Wharves Major docks * Thyme * Dill * Oregano * Balsam * Parsley * Mustard Diagonal wharves * Ginger * Nutmeg * Cinnamon others * Pepper * Tea =Individuals of Note= * Lord Ildirin uncle to the Azrad VII and an active minister without a portfolio. * Emmis of Shiphaven Customs inspector whose primary duty it is to prevent the emigration of Warlocks to the far southern Small Kingdoms, including the Empire of Vond * Ithinia of the Isle senior Guildmaster. * Lord Faran primary administrator of Azrad VI until the Night of Madness. * Chairman Hanner organized the Council of Warlocks. Overlords The individuals who have held the title Overlord of Ethshar of the Spices, Triumvir of the Hegemony of the Three Ethshars, Admiral of the Holy Navies and Defender of the Gods. # Azrad the Great # Azrad II # Azrad III # Azrad IV # Azrad V # Azrad VI, Azrad the Sedentary # Azrad VII current overlord =Stories= * Night of Madness * The Vondish Ambassador * The Misenchanted Sword * The Blood of a Dragon Category:Hegemony of the Three Ethshars